This invention relates to an automatic, implantable defibrillator pulse generator and particularly to a pulse generator device implantable in the pectoral position of a patient.
Prior art pulse generator devices for defibrillator systems are primarily directed to those placed in the abdominal cavity. Although pulse generator devices that permit pectoral implantation provide numerous advantages for implantable defibrillator systems, it has been difficult to develop a practical pulse generator device capable of being implanted in the pectoral position.
Present pulse generator devices implanted in the abdominal cavity are limited in function and have structures and configurations that may preclude implantation in the pectoral position for patient comfort and cosmetic purposes. Pulse generator devices constructed and arranged for pectoral implantation are provided in this invention.